roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aviator
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzObWugoN1E '''19wongs4's Cover on this Tower.']'' Description The Aviator is an air unit which fires at zombies in its line of sight and range. This unit (a track) is placed on the ground, although once placed, the Aviator takes off, it circles around and shoots at 7.5 times per second at anything it can see within its range beneath it. This causes the Aviator to function much like a splash damage tower, doing very high but spread out damage. It is unique as it is one of the only towers that doesn't target the closest zombie to the end or first zombie. It is also the only tower so far that flies above the ground, besides the Commander's airstrike. Upgrades Bombs Away ($400) * Drops a bomb every 3 seconds. * The bomb does 2 damage in a small splash radius. * Sell price changes to $610. ---- Spy Plane ($1100) * Grants the ability to see Hidden, and shadows. * Grants towers within the Aviator's flying circle the ability to see Hidden, Hidden Boss and Shadows. * The plane is now black instead of red. * Sell price changes to $1160. ---- Rapid Fire ($2200) * Increases fire rate to 10 shots per second, and increases damage to 5. * Bombs do 4 damage, have a larger radius and are dropped more often. * The plane is now white and blue instead of black. * Sell price changes to $2300. ---- Space Fighter ($9923) * Increases damage to 8. * Increases fire rate by a small amount. * Drops 2 bombs at once and drops bombs much more often. * Sell price changes to $6912. ---- 'Tactics' * Place it in an area where it will cover as much track as possible; long stretches of track that line up with the Aviator's circling path will help. * Most maps only have a few spots where Aviator is very effective, usually around curves and twists. * Due to its cheap cost and can potentially deal large amounts of damage, Aviator can function as a cheaper pseudo Commando *It deals more dps then commando, but only in it's firing sight * Aviator is effective late game by tower being able to kill Lightning before other towers have a chance of targeting it * It takes 11 seconds for the Aviator to complete a full circle at any level. * Placing it along the track is great while some space out of the track is useful if towers in the range can't hit Hiddens while you or your teammates have no Hidden defense. * Despite being disabled by Jack or Santabot, the Aviator can't move or attack but it can still drop bombs. * This tower is a very situational tower. * Level 1, 2 and 3 Aviator is a plane from the First World War. * Aviators were a very good tactic at the early game of the christmas event. '' bombsaway.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 2. spyplane.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 3. rapidfire.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 4. spacefighter.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Explosive Category:Splash